Tony Stark Can Sing?
by starspangledstony
Summary: Truth was that he could sing. But as a superhero he would never have the need to sing, right? That was why when Natasha told everyone that they were all going out that night and that they would see what it was when they got there, Tony didn't complain. (STONY) set just after AOU


Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy and Philanthropist. Not a singer.

No way. Tony Stark, a singer? "I don't know what's gotten into you", he would say, "I put my mouth to much better use than that if you know what I mean". He would wink.

Playboy- CHECK.

"I'm rich enough already, I don't need 15 year old girls crying and screaming about me and wanting to give up their life savings just to see me sing. No I'm good thank very much," he would say insincerely.

Billionaire- CHECK.

"I'm clever enough to confuse others into thinking that I'm amazing at singing without even showing them," he would say. Then he would give whoever asked him the question the finger and would walk away.

Genius- CHECK.

"I don't want do damage anyone with my voice," he would blatantly lie.

Philanthropist- CHECK.

Truth was that he could sing. He must have inherited it from his mother. He remembered glimpses of her singing him to sleep with her gorgeous, sweet, calming voice.

But as a superhero he would never have the need to sing, right?

That was why when Natasha told everyone that they were all going out that night and that they would see what it was when they got there, Tony didn't complain. He needed to get out of his lab anyway, Steve and J.A.R.V.I.S had been bugging him for days on end.

In the limo that Tony had ordered for the trip, he noticed Nat staring at him with one of her little smirks. The ones that straight out said 'I know something' and 'it's about you'. He gulped nervously and wondered what she had found out about him or seen him doing.

He was only just fixing his rep after Ultron.

When he got to the place that they were going, or so he _assumed_. He had no idea where it was no matter how many times he had tried his 'doe eyes' on her, as Steve liked to call them.

Tony smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

"Okay, boys," Natasha boomed, startling Tony. "Save Wanda," she correcting, nodding towards the smiling which in apology.

"Are you sure this is it?" Thor's voice broke out the silence and Tony noticed he was peering out of the limo window. "There are a lot of bright lights."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Thor, this is it." Under her breath Tony heard her mutter, "Well it _is_ a club, crazy alien." He laughed but stopped at the glare she sent him.

"So we're going to a club are we?" He confirmed, letting his inner smart-ass through with raised eyebrows and a defiant smirk that he saw Steve staring at.

Clint opened the door.

"Well, Tony, actual-"

"Shut up, Legolas. I was talking to red head over he- I mean Natasha. Gorgeous, beautiful, _dangerous_ Nat. No redhead stuff. Who said that?" Tony backtracked as soon as she looked his way. "No nicknames, cool." Turning to face everyone, Tony clarified- "No nicknames, guys."

"Well, as Clint was saying, _before he was rudely interrupted_ , it's not just any bar or club." She opened the door with a flourish and sent a smirk Tony's way. "This is a karaoke bar."

Clint butted in- "Which we haven't rented out but we _did_ manage to get rid of all paparazzi and stuff."

Tony wasn't quite sure how he felt about this, but righted himself pretty quickly, pushing his anxiety down and under.

Stepping out first, he turned to face the others, smirked and beckoned them in with his hand. "Hurry up or all of the drinks will be gone."

Ignoring Clint and Bruce's slight scoff that no way would the drinks run out, he would have to at least be in the building for that to happen, and Nat''s disbelieving glance, he walked in confidently.

The others trailed in after him.

"And next up, Tony Stark, yes that's right," the crowd cheers and Tony swallows his nervousness. He's never been nervous before and he's bloody ironman. So why should he be nervous now? "Singing 'Death of a Bachelor'"

Tony had decided against AC/DC, knowing how much his boyfriend hated it and a piece of Frank Sinatra inspired music sure as well could help.

He took up the microphone and as he grinned at the familiar music he was sure that he saw some 15 year old girls screaming his name. Were they even allowed in here? Whatever, he told himself. When he was that age he had been sneaking out too.

He grabbed a drink off another table and emptied it, grinning at Clint when he shot him a disbelieving look. Setting it down on the stage, he began singing.

"Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face,  
People have told me I don't look the same."

Dressed in a classy Black and White suit, he twiddled with his tie earning what he thought were a few wolf-whistles. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

"Maybe I lost weight,  
I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best,  
Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too"

He loved this song.

"I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall,  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

The death of a bachelor, Oh,  
Letting the water fall,  
The death of a bachelor, Oh,  
Seems so fitting for,  
Happily ever after,  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter,  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor."

He could tell by everyone's wide eyes and the way that Steve was looking at him in a proud but awed way that no one knew he could sing. Thor was slamming his beer down on the table and booming about how he didn't know that 'Sir Anthony' could sing.

Bruce was smiling proudly and C;lint had folded his arms in a way that could only represent jealously. But Tony could see humour in his eyes and he knew that Clint was proud of him, too.

Natasha was smirking in a satisfied way that had Tony wondering if she had heard him singing in the morning or in the shower, because she _knew_.

Wanda was grinning and every now and then she would chat with Pietro who was clapping and cheering loudly.

But Steve, ohhhh Steve. The once awe had turned into pride. His gorgeous blue eyes sparkled and Tony knew that in this moment, he was happy. Only one thing would make it better. Beckoning to Steve he walked over whilst singing the next few lines.

"I'm cutting my mind off,  
It feels like my heart is going to burst,,  
Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served  
And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?  
Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad."

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and ignoring the other one's surprised face, dragged him up onto the stage. This time he could certainly hear wolf-whistles.

"I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall,  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

The death of a bachelor, Oh,  
Letting the water fall,  
The death of a bachelor, Oh,  
Seems so fitting for,  
Happily ever after,  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter,  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor."

He gave Steve a quick peck, noticing how his cheeks flamed red.

"The death of a bachelor, Oh,  
Letting the water fall,  
The death of a bachelor, Oh,  
Seems so fitting for,  
Happily ever after,  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter,  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor."

Dropping the microphone onto the floor, Tony turned to the crowd that was now rather big, despite the building only being a small karaoke bar.

"Thank you, thank you all for- _mmhff_ "

Before Tony could say that he knew he was a good singer, and there would be no autographs tonight, Steve had kissed him. Familiar lips covered his own and this time he could, for sure, hear wolf-whistles. He pulled away, grinning and leaned up to whisper something into Steve's ear.

"We can finish this tonight."

But judging but the red blush spreading over Steve's face, he could guess that the crowd had an idea of what he had said.

The next morning, Tony had the newspaper in his hands. He was looking at the photo of him and Steve 'lip locking' as the reporter had called it.

"Guess Clint and Nat didn't do such a great job at clearing the place of those paparazzi freaks." He sighed and skimmed over the article.

'Lovers', 'Tony Stark can sing' and "Next big thing?' were only a few of the _delights_ Tony had whilst reading it.

He stood up with every intent to place it in the trash can when he spotted a name. A name that he _recognised_.

 _ **Reported by Clint Barton, Photo by Natasha Romanoff. #**_

"Barton, get your ass here, _now_!"


End file.
